Persephory
by eezzeeism
Summary: I ship Rory/Death. possibly to be continued after we find out what happens to the Ponds in series 7


Persephone had never enjoyed her months in Hell with Hades. Who would? They were awful. Forced marriage and dead people are not the best combination for a happy relationship. So when an interesting soul came along, she was always happy for the distraction. Like this new one, Rory Williams. He was an interesting case. Dead, but almost dead, but not dead. She didn't quite understand it, but Hades just rolled his eyes and muttered something quite unpleasant about doctors. She knew he was not pleased with modern medicine and doctors because they were making business rather slow these days, but he seemed to be especially annoyed with Mr. Williams doctor. Whatever it was, Mr. Williams was scheduled to go back up to the land of the living in a couple of hours. Persephone called him to the office to give him a debriefing, which just meant that she wanted to talk with him about life and the upper world. Oh how she missed it! Since he was newly dead, he would be full of vibrant stories about sunshine and flowers and birds-the things she missed most. And he was. He was so alive, even here where even Persephone felt dead on a good day. He was so alive for someone, someone he loved. He spent a lot of time talking about her. Love. Another thing that was in notably short supply down here. Persephone found herself quite melancholy when he had to go.

Over the next couple of months-or days, or weeks, or years, she was never sure because time ran differently down here-she continually found herself thinking about Mr. Rory Williams, his voice, his fire and determination, his eyes. He had been a wonderful distraction from Hell. So she was absolutely delighted when he popped up on the registration computer again. He was back and they could talk again! What had been going on up there that she had missed? What bits of history had been made? How did wind feel, again? She quickly arranged to have him visit her in the palace. He was just as she remembered, if not more beautiful, more full of life. She had him visit her in the palace every day. She felt them growing closer, felt as though something more might come of their friendship. That she might actually find some actual happiness in this God–forsaken place. Until he was suddenly deported back to life.

She was furious. Demanding of Hades to know what had happened to her soul. He laughed at her and told her that ever he got orders from higher powers, and that the universe was so vast and complicated that sometime little things that the humans called miracles happened. But she was furious. As many, if not all know, the most prevalent characteristic of a woman in love is jealousy. Not a very attractive characteristic, which is why it is a rather paradoxical thing, and nobody quite understand why women do this. But none the less, Persephone was jealous, such as only a minor goddess can be, and she realized-quite correctly too-that Rory had left her for his, God forbid, _wife_. And she would have none of it. Was all the time together forgotten? All the favors she had paid him by letting him be with her? Was her attention as a goddess_ nothing_? She demanded that he be returned to her. Used her influence with Hades to ask for her special soul back. Hades snorted and said she would get her pet back eventually. And so she did.

But barely anytime had passed before he left again. Again she demanded he be brought back to her. And so he was, but it was even less time before he left again. And now she grew angry, and an angry goddess in charge of the dead is not something you want to be on the wrong end of. She wanted her Rory, and she wanted him now.

But Hell and Hades could never seem to keep ahold of him for very long. And her jealousy and anger turned to hatred, and she was determined to destroy him. If she couldn't have him, no one could. And she began to put into motion a plan to bring Rory Williams and his silly wife and his ridiculous doctor to utter and total despair.


End file.
